


The Tops of the World

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Dildos, Double Penetration, First Time, Multi, Nervous John, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Mary, Top Sherlock, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes being topped by Mary, but what happens to their dynamic when Sherlock is added into the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tops of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Category_5_Sex_Hurricane_Fest_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Category_5_Sex_Hurricane_Fest_2015) collection. 



> My fill for the Category 5 Sex Hurricane fest of John being topped by both Sherlock and Mary. To the anon who requested this, I hope you like it!

John finished clearing the table, leaving the plates and utensils to soak before heading back into the sitting room. Sherlock and Mary were perched on opposite sides of the couch so John settled into his chair. They each looked to the others but didn't say anything, the silence comfortable but charged. 

They had been dancing around this part of their… relationship… for several weeks now, mostly at John’s insistence. After losing the most important person in the world to him, he’d managed to find someone that could almost fill that void. When Sherlock had come back from the dead, John hadn’t know what to do. Surprisingly, it was Mary who offered a solution. Even more surprisingly, Sherlock had been intrigued enough to accept. That was how John found himself attached to the two people in the world he loved most.

“Honestly, John,” Sherlock drawled from his side of the couch, obviously bored at having to wait. “If you don’t want to proceed, we can simply try this another time.” 

John took a deep breath. “No, now is fine. Just... figuring out how to start, I guess.” He looked to his shoes to avoid the eyes of his partners. It wasn't as if he  _ didn't _ want to take this to the next level, he was just terrified of ruining possibly the best thing to happen in his life.

“John,” came a soft voice.

The blond’s head snapped up as Mary settled herself into his lap, knees on either side of his thighs.

“Just relax.” 

Mary leaned in and claimed John’s mouth in a kiss, tongue swiping over his lower lip until he moaned and it dashed its way in. Smooth muscles twirled around each other, tasting and teasing. He slid his hands from where they rested on the arms of his chair to her waist and up, gently squeezing her breasts in his hands. John felt another moist tongue dart out and caress the shell of his ear. He jumped even as he moaned at the unexpected sensation of Sherlock toying with the lobe. He relaxed as long slender fingers pushed their way over his shoulders and down his chest, pointedly avoiding his already alert nipples. His cock was suddenly  _ very _ interested in the proceedings.

“See John,” Sherlock rumbled low in John’s ear, fingertips stopping just short of the obvious bulge in the doctor's trousers . “This isn’t so bad.” The detective’s lips pressed a moist kiss the skin behind John’s ear which sent a shiver through the him. “Indeed, it's quite pleasurable.” 

John felt the smile from Sherlock against his skin but could only manage a moan in response. In fact, John’s ability to do almost anything was quickly vanishing. Between Mary and Sherlock, John soon found him (and them) divested of their clothes and making stumbling movements towards their bedroom.

“Bed,” Sherlock demanded and gave John a playful shove.

John bounced as he made contact with the mattress. His eyes darted between Sherlock and Mary, each looming over him by the edge of the bed.

“Flip over.” It was Mary who made the demand this time.

Normally, John would have been all about the control, making sure his partner (or partners in this case) were getting the attention they deserved and feeling the maximum amount of pleasure. But something about see  _ both _ of them there, commanding and imposing, made his in desire soar. If not for the satisfaction evident in both their faces, John would have felt guilty for putting his pleasure above their own.

“I said, flip over,” Mary repeated. Her tone brokered no argument.

Quickly, John pushed up on the bed and turned himself so he was facing the mattress. He crawled forward so he was in the center. Just as he was about to lay down, he felt the bed dip and a hand on his arse. A firm pressure between his shoulders told him to go down but to keep his knees under him, effectively presenting his arse for the inspection of his lovers. John felt his cock twitch at the thought.

A finger grazed over John’s puckering hole. “Lovely, isn’t it?” Mary asked of Sherlock.

The brunet merely hummed in agreement.

John felt a second finger join the first; one from Mary and the other from Sherlock. They continued to tease, stroking lightly over his hole, the flesh of his arse, and the small of his back; once even dipping down to fondle his bollocks briefly. John was so lost to the sensations that he didn’t hear the soft click of a bottle opening. When a wet, and chilly, finger swirled around his now relaxed entrance, he gasped before giving in to the influx of pleasure. 

“You like that?” Sherlock’s baritone was easily an octave deeper.

As Sherlock’s slick finger circled, John couldn’t help the rocking back of his hips, his hole eagerly seeking more attention. When Sherlock finally slipped in up to the first knuckle, John moaned, voice muffled a bit by the bedding, “Yes.”

As Sherlock worked John open, Mary leaned down and slid her tongue over John’s testicles and along his shaft. He let out another strangled moan as she tongued his slit, savoring the bitter-saltiness of it, and his hips rocking back and forth against the dual assault. 

It wasn't long before Sherlock had John relaxed and open. He pulled his fingers out, much to John’s dismay, and gave Mary a gentle shove. As she moved out from under John, he slid in to take her place, sucking John down to the root. He just as quickly pulled off as John’s hips thrust forward to follow.

John keened at the complete loss of contact, but knew better than to move or complain. This may be  _ their _ first time as a trio, but John had been a bottom often enough with Mary, to know what was expected of him, regardless of their current partnering. He pressed his forehead into the comforter and listened for clues about what his lovers were up to next. He felt the mattress dip moments before a slicked up dildo pressed slowly into his presented entrance. John gasped then let out a strangled moan as Mary pressed all the way in; she paused briefly before pulling back out slowly. As John tried to follow her back, Sherlock’s tongue circled the head of John’s cock and his hips darted forward, body warring about which sensation to follow.

Sherlock teased John for short while longer, dragging his tongue across hot, flushed skin, all the while gently pulling at his own cock. John was slowly coming undone above him and Sherlock loved every minute of it. Eventually, he grew impatient of waiting and gave John one last suck before sliding out and joining Mary behind John.

Mary was lost in a blissful rhythm, sliding in and out of John, face enjoying the vibrations the bullet in the dildo was giving her. She felt warm wet lips press into the skin of her neck and her pace faltered for a second. She leaned back into the sensation, hips still thrusting forward, and let herself melt a bit into Sherlock. She shivered as he slid his hands up her hips and sides, hitting all the ticklish spots that turned erogenous when she was aroused.

Sherlock let a hand fall down between them and slid a finger into her now dripping vagina, letting her fuck herself on it as she continue to thrust into John. He sucked a mark into her neck as she let out a strangled moan, hips bucking harder both onto his fingers and into John. He could feel her muscles fluttering around his fingers, beginning to spasm as she approached her climax. Before she could reach the endpoint, Sherlock pulled them out, earning a disatisfied groan from Mary as he did.

Mary peered over her shoulder at Sherlock, meaning to scold him with a look at the teasing, but instead could see nothing but the desire in his eyes. She eased out of John and crawled over to the side as Sherlock moved forward and lined up. The dildo was smaller than Sherlock but had opened John up nicely. Mary watched as Sherlock slicked up his flushed cock and pressed the head to John’s hole.

Sherlock sunk in to the hilt, going fast enough to provide John with a pleasureable burn he'd deduced the doctor would enjoy but slow enough not to hurt. Even now, in the “heated throes of passion,” he couldn’t shut off his analytical, calculating brain. He mentally forced his other personas into his Mind Palace and firmly closed the door; finally his carnal self was able to enjoy the tight heat surrounding his cock without further distractions. He let out a deep long moan as the sensations washed over him. 

John groaned and shivered as Sherlock pressed into him. It took everything he had not to immediately start rocking back on Sherlock; he desperately wanted to be pounded by the detective’s not-so-insignificant cock but also didn't want to send the man prematurely over the edge. When he finally did start moving John dropped his head fully into the mattress. He loved the feeling of Mary’s dildo in him, but the feel of an  _ actual _ cock was beyond anything he had ever imagined. Sherlock soon set up an unforgiving rhythm that was slowing driving him bananas. 

Sherlock opened his eyes and glanced over at Mary; she was slowly stroking the dildo and he could see the gleam in her eye as an idea came into her head. She crawled around to John’s front and gently lifted him from the bed. He gave her a questioning look as she laid herself down and slid under his body. 

All the while Sherlock hadn’t stopped fucking John, but had slowed enough to accommodate the movement. When felt Mary’s feet touch his knees, he spread them a bit farther to let her legs rest between his.

As Mary came to a stop beneath him, John buried his face in her neck at the renewed onslaught from Sherlock. He kissed her and nibbled at her skin as one hand trailed fingers over his body. His bowed back and her small frame still kept his cock from getting more than the the occasional graze across her belly along the tip. John’s body was undulating in time with Sherlock, making the most of the movement to stimulate the sensitized skin of his cock.  When he felt the firm slick head of Mary’s dildo press to the edge of his entrance, he stilled. He knew he  _ could _ fit them both, he and Mary had used a large dildo a few times, but he'd never had  _ two _ people inside him at once. He forced himself to relax, knowing it was going to be a stretch; as his muscles went soft, he felt Mary slip in beside Sherlock as he continued to thrust slowly.

Mary waited as John let out a gratifying yell, pain quickly giving way to pleasure at the increased feeling of fullness. She felt a small nod from where his face had buried itself in the crook of her neck and began thrusting into him, keeping her rhythm opposite of Sherlock’s. She smiled as a constant stream of vowels and sounds fell from John’s mouth. She knew it was only going to be a few more minutes before John was lost entirely. The sight and sound of him alone was quickly moving her towards the precipice of her own climax.

John sucked in a breath at the sudden feeling of fullness; it already felt better than any orgasm he could remember and he still had to reach his peak. The tandem movements of his lovers were doing nothing to slow his climb and the inevitable drop. He gasped each time Mary’s thrust up at the pressure on his flushed cock as it caught between them, while the motion created from Sherlock’s thrusts provided amazing friction. John didn't even realise what was happening until heat exploded in his abdomen and come was painting his and Mary’s chests. His muscles clamped down and he felt an unfamiliar but satisfying warmth bloom deep in his belly. He was distantly aware of Mary’s gasping screams and Sherlock’s grunts of pleasure but was riding too high on a wave of endorphins to make sense of it all.

They stilled; only the harsh sounds of their breathing broke the new silence. Sherlock slipped out first, followed shortly thereafter by Mary, and collapsed onto the bed. John, too, slid off of Mary so that he was sandwiched between his lovers. After a moment, they had all shifted into a satisfactory pile of limbs and torsos.

“God that was amazing,” John breathed to no one in particular, a silly grin plastered to his face.

Mary smiled lazily.

Sherlock giggled.

They all fell into a contented silence. No words were necessary as hands lazily drifted over skin, unable to tell where one body ended and another began. Just before he dropped off into a post-coital doze, John couldn't for the life of him imagine why it had taken him this long to get here, but now that he was, he couldn't dream of being anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism always appreciated, here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com).


End file.
